


Inducement

by lionness



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom!Bambam, Fellatio, M/M, PWP, Riding, Smut, bambam is so hot these days uwahh, blowjob, fck what am i gonna title this, its seriously just porn, oh btw fellatio is my new fav word, power bottom bambam actually then, read if you like porn and yugbam, top!yugyeom, yugbam porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionness/pseuds/lionness
Summary: Day to day scheduling leaves little room for relief these days. Bambam is pent up. Good thing his best friend Yugyeom is too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was disappointed at the lack of Yugbam smut compared to other pairings (but not really surprised). So what do you do when you can't find the fic you are looking for?
> 
> You make it!
> 
> Enjoy, guys~~

"You...really want to do this?" Yugyeom asks, looking down at Bambam who has his hands gripping his thighs whilst on his knees, head leveling Yugyeom's crotch. It's night. All the other members are sleeping but the two of them of awake in their spacious bedroom in a mood to explore.

Well, Bambam started it. They had many schedules today and he seemed perfectly fine...

Until Yugyeom accidentally pressed his hands against Bambam's crotch

It really was an accident. He swears. And he had no idea Bambam would be so sexually frustrated.

Good thing the maknae was frustrated too.

"As long as you'll let me," Bambam breathes, appearance becoming somewhat like a snake in the way his grey contact covered eyes are shadowed over by heavy eyelids, and the way his pink plump lips are separated just enough for Yugyeom to see his tongue sliding behind his bottom row of teeth. "I need this. We both need this."

Yugyeom let's out a rough breath, mulling over the thought briefly before he gives the okay.

"Go ahead."

He could've _sworn_ he saw the hint of an excited smile flash across Bambam's face at the words spoken. Then Bambam moves his hands onto Yugyeom's jeans, undoing the button and zipper and helping the boy slide them down to his ankles.

Though upon glancing at the briefs Yugyeom had on, Bambam is soon overcome with a look of disappointment. "Why are you only _half_ hard?"

"I..." Yugyeom stutters but before he is given the chance to properly respond, Bambam is leaning forward and kitten licking his clothed cock from the tip and downwards. He isn't shy of humming as he licks all over the surface, dampening the material bit by bit. At the same time, his hands crawl underneath Yugyeom's shirt, feeling the warmth of his abdomen, his skin creamy and smooth like silk under his gentle touch.

"Bammie..." Yugyeom moans, hands clenching the sheets he's sitting on. His head has fallen back and his eyes are closed, already so sensitive to such small touches.

Bambam chuckles, low and deep as he kisses the now fully hard length in front of him. All he needs to do is set it free to completely unravel Yugyeom. _So easy,_ he thinks and he's turned on just thinking about how much control he has over him.

Bambam straightens—his knees slightly bent lower so that his ass is poking out—and curls his fingers underneath the waistband of Yugyeom's briefs before helping him slide out of those as well and they become bunched at his ankles where his pants are. The way he smiles up at Yugyeom as he wraps his fingers around his cock can only be described as erotic, with a hint of _mischief_. Maybe it was more of a _suggestive_ _smirk_. Whatever it was, it bewitched him and fully brought out his carnal hunger. Bambam is making him _want._ Want _everything_ Bambam has to offer him.

"C'mon, Bammie," Yugyeom whines when Bambam isn't moving along his cock as fervently as he'd like.

Bambam's ears perk at the needy sound as he continues to tug the cock in front of him at a snail's pace. "Be patient," He murmurs with a small lazy grin. Then he leans forward and swipes the bare glistening head with his tongue and it drives Yugyeom mad. The dark makeup around Bambam's lustful eyes as he teases his head...the occasional hums and sighs—it's the biggest tease Yugyeom has ever known.

"Please. More..." Yugyeom breathes, his lower half starting to weaken from the pleasure.

" _Watch me_ ," Bambam says before taking the whole tip into his mouth, greenish-grey eyes wide open staring directly at him.

_Holy fuck._

His eyes say so much while saying absolutely nothing at all. They _scream_ lust, capturing the youngest in a spell-like daze. Eye contact still being kept, the progression is fairly quick; Bambam takes a little bit more of Yugyeom each time he pulls back until his glossy lips are wrapped around about half of the full length. He sucks and slightly bobs his head, all while keeping eye contact with him with occasional glances downwards as he thinks of what his hands could be doing to make this an even better experience.

He decides _what_ whenever Yugyeom bucks upwards and almost makes Bambam choke.

"Mm~" he warns and makes an effort to hold his thighs down with his hands.

"S—sorry Bambam....ah..." He barely manages an apology as the boy is taking him even deeper than before, the gushy wet sounds that are being made making it all that much more difficult. But then Bambam abruptly stops and clenches his eyes shut, a short sound coming from him. He then pulls off and coughs once.

"Are you okay?" Yugyeom asks and he notices the wet corners of Bambam's eyes.

Bambam sniffles, sitting back onto his knees and tastes the inside of his own mouth a bit. "I'm fine," he says while dabbing the corners of his eyes with his finger.

"Are you sure—ah!" Yugyeom seethes as Bambam shuts him up by taking his whole cock into his mouth at once.

It feels like heaven.

"That feels so good...So good...did you....did you practice...?" Yugyeom can't help but be curious. A first timer couldn't possibly do all of this their first time, right? Not without nearly choking themselves to death or vomiting, right?

Bambam let's his dick out with a pop this time. "I did. I have dildos that I his around here. Don't tell anyone," He says and licks along the underside, lapping up some of the precum while he was at it. "Actually, tell everyone. They can even watch me use one if they want." Then he swallows up his cock again, sucking it down his throat with so much vigor that dark makeup-filled tears run down his cheeks.

Yugyeom is having trouble keeping his upper half elevated with all the pleasure, his arms growing weaker by the second. "Well _fuck,_ Bam..."

Then Bambam bobs his head as quick as he can, saliva building up and covering his cock in a shiny mixture of spit and precum. He can't help but let some of the spit and precum mixture seep out the corners of his mouth.

He pulls away again and replaces his mouth with a hand. "You have two options now. I get you off by sucking you so hard you won't even remember your own name, or I ride you until the same thing happens. Take your pick because either one will get the job done."

"But what about you're..." Yugyeom nodded downwards towards Bambam's own pent up erection severely pressing up against his black latex pants.

"You can just give me a handjob if finishing you off alone doesn't already do the job."

_Wow._

Finishing thanks to the act of fellatio is one way to go. But riding? Yugyeom being able to put his cock into something that is extremely tight? There's no way he can pass that up. He doesn't know what's up with Bambam tonight and why he is suddenly the master of seduction—maybe he's always been—but he doesn't feel like questioning it. Now is time to live in the moment and take advantage of what Bambam is willing to give.

"Alright then. Ride me."

°

 

Soon, Bambam is slathering a dollop of lube over the younger boy's erection, facial expression way more sensual than it needs to be. Obviously, he's trying to put on a show for this whole tryst but it isn't in a way that feels cheesy and unnatural like some bad porno.

Yugyeom can't believe it but Bambam is exuding _legitimate_ sex appeal.

"Of course you'd even have _that_ prepared." Yugyeom says aloud as he watches the naked boy, wondering why he even questioned the appearance of lube.

"Of _course,"_ Bambam states matter of factly, his eyebrows stitching together in a way that is charismatic. "Don't think I would've suggested this without being prepared first." He puts his hand behind him and fingers himself, prepping himself for what is about to come.

"That's... Too hot..." Yugyeoms says as Bambam is moaning at the feel of his own fingers.

When he feels as if he's prepared enough, Bambam stands on his knees and moves to line his entrance with the head of Yugyeom's slick cock.

"Ive even prepared for this," he says before pressing the head inside, then sinking all the way down until his ass cheeks lay comfortably on Yugyeom's pelvic area, a string of shameless moans and whimpers included. "Fingering yourself...... Is good practice..." He says.

"Not...only do you feel good but...you sound good too...Bammie," Yugyeom moans, eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head because he feels so good.

And there goes Bambam again, smiling in that tantalizing, seductive way that makes Yugyeom's cock twitch. His breathing is just as ragged as Yugyeom's, but he also winces because frankly, anal is not anal without a little bit of pain. But he can take it. To get past the pain and into the immense pleasure, he starts to rock his hips and grind down on Yugyeom, palms braced against his chest for support. 

 

"F—fuck," Yugyeom gasps.

"It feels good doesn't it? Your thick cock in my tight ass..." Bambam murmurs. It only adds to Yugyeom's pleasure, heightening it.

Before long, Bambam is full on bouncing on him, Yugyeom thrusting his hips upwards to match him. They're both moaning and groaning, risking being heard by the other members but neither seem to care much. Both are too lost in each other to care, Bambam lost in being filled up and Yugyeom lost in filling.

"You're doing so good, Yugyeom. I'm almost there..." Bambam says as he's falling apart, raven hair drenched with sweat and falling over his face, body also moist but also tired and in immense pleasure. His dick is bobbing along with their motions, balls slapping down against skin making the most obscene sounds. But of course, it translates as music to Yugyeom's ears, the most beautiful musical he's ever heard.

"Me too, I'm coming soon..." Yugyeom grips Bambam's thighs, a surprisingly strong and firm grip that makes Bambam yelp.

" _So_ good...just like that... _fuck..."_ Bambam is close, so close he's starting to talk nonsense, his mind high on having something deep inside him and stimulating him where it feels best. He takes Yugyeom's hand and places it on his untouched leaking hard on. "Help me out... _"_ His words tailor off into a long groan as Yugyeom does as he's told and jerks his cock, all while fucking upwards into his ass; the sounds of heavy panting, moaning, mewling, and skin slapping is their background music. 

 

Then a shout rips from Bambam's throat and he's coming in spurts all over Yugyeom's hand and stomach, his mouth hanging open in pure bliss of the moment. Yugyeom is fucking into him at his quickest when he finally comes as well, filling Bambam with his white warm substance.

They pause, trying to catch their breathes together, no words able to be exchanged for a while. Then Bambam gets off of Yugyeom, his cum covered cock lewdly slipping out. He lays next to the younger boy, and puts his arm over his chest.

"That was so good..." He whispers.

"Amazing..." Yugyeom responds as he turns his head towards them. Their faces are mere inches apart and they're both looking at each other's lips, Yugyeom especially admiring Bambam's voluptuous red ones and reflecting on the pleasure they gave him. Them with no words being exchange, they instinctly lean towards each other and connect lips, softly tasting each other for the first time all night. It puts Yugyeom's head in the clouds with how sweet but sensual the kiss is.

They kiss like that for a while, neither one wanting to separate from the other.

But eventually they do, 

 

And they're looking at each other again, out of breath from kissing so much.

Yugyeom's heart is suddenly feeling what he can only describe as...full.

He places his forehead against Bambam's. "You know... I care about you... A lot...you mean a lot to me, Bambam." His voice sounds dreary, most likely tired from that they just did.

Bambam is silent for a minute, not as comfortable as Yugyeom is with being sentimental. Yet, he still can't help but feel the same way.

"I know you do," he says. "And I feel the same about you. You're important to me..."

Yugyeom reaches a hand out to pet Bambam's hair, to move around a few strands and fondly play with the softness. Then they kiss one more time before Bambam turns around and Yugyeom is snugly spooning him underneath the blankets.

Bambam is so warm and comfy within Yugyeom's embrace, and Yugyeom is so happy to be holding him so close that it isn't long before they doze off together, sleep consuming their conscious and binding everything they just did together in one quiet scene.

This is the first, but it most definitely will not be the last.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully that was okay. I'm never sure if I'm writing smut well or not LOL I just kind of write the things that I like to see in smut and hope other people can enjoy it too.
> 
> This is my first time writing Yugbam wow!
> 
> They're so young so it makes sense that there are less E-rated fics starring them. I couldn't even sexually ship them this way in the past. But now that they've matured a TON...I was able to create this masterpiece. lol.
> 
> Guys, I am hopeless when it comes to titling my work btw...
> 
> ANyways I made Bambam really...sexy I hope. He actually has a lot of charisma irl and I tried to really utilize that here, making his more dominant side kinda show thru..but uh yeah anyways I'm glad you guys read it and I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> \-- lionness


End file.
